If Time Had Stood Still
by Errinenrungun
Summary: This is a One-shot that came to 'haunt' after reading the latest chapter yesterday. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ till CHAPTER 105. Little bit of Tasha/Varete


When Time Stood Still

* * *

_This dream again…_

_I will meet her again…_

_A person who is not as she appears to be in reality…_

_The strongest witch who is almost as strong as the Four Great Witches…_

_This feeling of longing and sadness…_

_Will this feeling ever go away? …_

_But this feeling… _

_It feels so nice…_

* * *

A huge gigantic castle stood in front of him, looking as grand as the castle of The Knights of the Round, if not, even more majestic. The castle gave off a homely aura to which people could be described as friendly, warm and welcoming.

A rush of nostalgia went into the mind of the white haired sixteen-year-old, reminded him of his home of his past.

_Home… When was my last time being home with Mom, Aria and Dad? If only I was stronger…_

"_You are strong, my dear. So much stronger than me."_

A gentle voice yet tinged with sadness resounded in his mind, but her lips did not move, no sound came from her smiling lips at all.

"Oh really, if I am that strong as you say then why can you keep on kicking my ass each time we've met?"

…_Silence…_ As usual…

That disarmingly charming and gentle expression she wore on her face, which looks so natural, shows no sign of acknowledgement to his teasing comment. Her smiling eyes flashed with an unknown feeling, looking at him in the eyes, so different than that of her self in reality.

"You know, after being so many times, I want to get know more about you. Who are you? Why are you here? What is this place? Where is this place? What kind of connection do you have with me? Who is that woman I saw when I first dream of this place after I used the Song of Moirae? I have so many questions to ask you, but of course this is a dream, you can't really answer these questions in my dream, can you? After all, this is my dream."

The pair, human and witch, walked side by side across the castle's courtyard full of trees and beautiful blooming flowers. Slowly, they walked to the end of the yard where a gorgeous white pavilion and they sat on the chairs, starting to drink tea that suddenly appeared in his dreamscape.

'This reminds me. I, Tasha Gospel, am a male human, an ex-witch hunter, why do I have this ability to produce mana similar to the witches? What connection do I have with the witches? Why are the Four Great Witches so interested in me? Ah… These questions make my head hurts…' He thought silently as he sipped his tea, watching the petals dancing in the relaxing background.

"_Because you are one of them, dear sister."_

He nearly choked on his tea. That had been the third time someone called him of an opposite gender. The first time was Xing Bairong, the Swift Fist. When he first stationed at the West Central Headquarters of the Witch Hunter Organization, Xing thought he was a girl as he has a slender body stature and a feminine face that suits his white hair to a tee. As a result, the shady-glasses hit on him and ended up being shot by a barrage of bullets. The second time was Tarra's sister, Tania Doberg, the Empress of the Land. She mistook him as a girl, calling him Miss Gospel much to his embarrassment.

'But wait, _sister_, what do you mean by sister? One of the Four Great Witches? I am a male and human!'

His shock caused him to say his thoughts out without him realizing.

"_What? You forgot your own title and your name? Silly sister, you are the strongest witch among them, you are the one and only Witch of the Western Plains!"_

As usual, her mouth did not move but her soft and velvet voice resounded in his mind. His mind could not believe the words that echoed in his head. 'Me, a witch? West? Are you kidding me? This is a dream right? Or is this a memory?'

Soon, his mind went blank while his dreamscape went dark and awoke with a dizzy sensation rippling through his senses. 'It's only a dream…huh...'

* * *

…_If only time had stood still at that moment, I want to ask more, I want to know more about the witches, I want to know about West, I want to know more about you…_

…_If only time had stood still at that moment, I want to help you…_

…_As I want to ease that sad look in your eyes…_

* * *

R&R

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WITCH HUNTER... although I wish I did.


End file.
